


A Proper Experiment

by RebeccaDopplemeyer



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: But kind of not, F/F, Fluff, Kind of a "Woke Up Gay" fic, Mentions of Coulson/Barton, bad girl shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1365532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaDopplemeyer/pseuds/RebeccaDopplemeyer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a moment an absurd thought flashed through Skye’s mind:  could GH325 actually turn someone… gay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Proper Experiment

“Do you feel any different?” Simmons asked while she took what seemed like the hundredth vial of blood from Skye’s arm.

Skye thought about the question. Did she feel any different? She smiled as she looked down at Simmons’s hand in hers. Now Jemma did this whenever she drew blood, ever since Skye’s comment about her being so pokey. Skye looked back up at Jemma’s beautiful face, and thought -- yes, she did feel different. Very different.

For a moment an absurd thought flashed through Skye’s mind: could GH325 actually turn someone… gay?

It would help if she knew something about Coulson’s love life. She knew, from the team, that he had been with a woman -- a cellist? -- before the Battle of New York. But she had no idea what his romantic inclinations were now. Sure, when doing recon on an op, he always mentioned that he wished he had Clint Barton on their team. But that could just be tactical, right?

Jemma squeezed her hand reassuringly as the last of the blood entered the vial. “Well?” she said, looking at her with those eyes that Skye could get lost in so easily.

“A little, Dr. Pokey,” Skye said with a smile, though she wasn’t about to tell Jemma about her hypothesis about GH325. 

Jemma grinned. “I didn’t mean if you were feeling sassier. That’s pretty obvious,” she said, blushing just a little.

Skye felt a rush inside her. God Jemma was cute when she blushed. Now Jemma was looking over some of the analysis on her tablet, but she still hadn’t let go of Skye’s hand. Absentmindedly, she was squeezing her hand, running her thumb along Skye’s wrist, and back again. 

Skye tried to stay calm, knowing that if her heart started beating too fast, the monitors she was hooked up to would start beeping, and Jemma would be alarmed. And stop holding her hand. Skye wanted to avoid that above all.

OK, so maybe Skye had enjoyed Jemma touching her before. Like when Jemma was back on the bus after she had jumped out of the plane. That day she had gripped Jemma like she’d never get to see her again, never get to touch her again. But she had just been glad that Jemma was alive. After they hugged, Skye hadn’t let go of Jemma’s hand the whole rest of the night. She’d held Jemma’s hand tightly, as if it were the only way of keeping her there, keeping her safe. 

But that was an extreme circumstance -- Jemma had almost died. When she saw Jemma safe aboard the bus she couldn’t stop from holding her, but that was totally platonic. Even though everyone else on the team had nearly died at some point and she hadn’t held onto them like she was holding onto the most important thing in the world.

So, yeah, any less-than-heterosexual feelings for Jemma were completely the result of GH325. Not that she minded. She looked Jemma up and down, taking in her adorable white and pink tie, her hair with not a strand out of place, and her beautiful, kind eyes. 

Skye marveled at how lucky she was to know Jemma -- and what was more, for Jemma to care for her like this. She had almost died. But now she was alive, and she wasn’t going to miss another opportunity. 

“Well,” Skye said tentatively, “I think something might be different.”

Jemma looked up from her tablet, worried. “What’s different?”

Skye bit her lip. “Umm, all of my vitals are being monitored, right?” 

Jemma squeezed Ske’s hand reassuringly. “Yeah. If anything starts to happen, we’ll know.”

“OK,” Skye said. “I think we should do an experiment. I have a hypothesis I want to test.” Skye sat up in bed, bringing herself eye to eye with Jemma, their lips only inches away. “Keep an eye on the metrics, Jemma,” she said softly. 

Skye leaned over and slowly pressed her lips against Jemma’s. She felt a quick inhale from Jemma before she pressed her lips against Skye’s, brushing them together once and then again. Jemma’s lips were softer than she could have imagined.

Skye pulled away, slowly opening her eyes. She swallowed and licked her lips. “Any change in the readings?” she asked quietly.

Jemma glanced over at the monitors, noticing Skye’s increased heartbeat. She cleared her throat, and started leaning back over toward Skye, stopping a centimeter from her lips.

“I don’t know what hypothesis you’re testing, Skye… but if you want to do a proper experiment, you need to do it more than once.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Side Effects of Death](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1390705) by [Mad_Muse_Musings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Muse_Musings/pseuds/Mad_Muse_Musings)




End file.
